


Oh, Lover (Would You Be So Cruel?)

by vienne0_0trancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By, M/M, Post canon, from the dining table by harry styles, somebody else by the 1975, tsukishima is a jerk but what’s new?, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienne0_0trancy/pseuds/vienne0_0trancy
Summary: Tetsurou’s preference of cold blondes with pretty eyes and the cause of it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Oh, Lover (Would You Be So Cruel?)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread. There are a lot of grammatical mistakes below. If you can’t take that, don’t continue.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

Tetsurou is not the kind of man who acts on impulse. He's a mature and rational man. He thinks before he acts, every word that comes out of his mouth is planned—that's what makes him so good at his job. Convincing other people. Using his deep sultry voice and a friendly tone to persuade (manipulate) someone to get them to do what he wants. 

That's the kind of man Tetsurou is. 

The one who'd rather use his words to solve a fight than hurts his own fist with hitting other people. 

He's not a violent man.

But Tetsurou is only human, and every men have their own limit, but he didn't know what it takes to break his facade, to make him lose his cool, cause he's never truly high strung, not when he injured himself during a match back in high school, not when his dog who had been with him since he was a kid died, not when his mother left him with his good-for-nothing father to go with another man. 

Tetsurou felt sadness and the right amount of anger, but he'd never channeled so much that he would be fit to burst.

But then that happened.

Like in a cliché b-rated romantic movie, where the main character moped around in a bar chugging down a bottle of good ol' bourbon, sitting in front of a dusty marble counter, he rambles to the unknowing bartender who was a patient enough to keep up with his whiskey fueled words—and then he stops speaking —

Tetsurou's naturally narrowed eyes lingering on a lonely man, leaning on a pole, his face was catching the neon lights, his latent eyes beneath the thin framed specs.

The blond man with the kind of beauty to yearn for, all legs and pretty eyes, ethereal enough to be etched in your mind, not even the starry midnight sky have a say, because stars are beautiful and the moon is breathtaking but so is Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima Kei who he hadn't seen in years, suddenly, the blond is there, in the same room as him.

Tsukishima Kei who is—

—-Tetsurou's unforgettable first love.

The said first love couldn't hide his frown, he waits there, he waits for someone who is not Tetsurou—and Tetsurou, he watched, he watched as Tsukishima's expression twisted into something lighter when a dark haired man, with an athletic built and chest that could crack a head if was bumped into one. Tetsurou recognized the t-shirt the newly entered man wore, it was Tetsurou's. Tetsurou left that in Tsukishima's apartment.

Tetsurou watched as he goes unnoticed by the first love, and his first love's lover. 

The upbeat music that played in the background faded from Tetsurou's hearing—suddenly—every thing came into a screeching halt.

He sat on the edge of his sit, clenching on the glass filled with alcohol, his hold was so tight, so tight that it cracked, the pieces of it cutting onto his palm, it drew blood—it hurt enough, but it was so unlike the burning pain in his throat and his aching heart. His stomach was churning with an uncomfortable feeling, the corner of his lips twitched into a crooked smile.

This is so fucked up.

The blond smirked and reached his hand out to the other man, his lips parted as if he was saying something but Tetsurou couldn't hear what it was because Tsukishima was too far from him, too far that he can't touch him.

The dark haired—Tetsurou recognized him as Kageyama—Tsukishima's highschool club mate, Tsukishima's secret lover, leaned in, then he grins, in a similar way Tsukishima would, he held the back of Tsukishima's neck to pull the man closer to him, before their lips met—Tetsurou looked away, he cannot to bear to see Tsukishima swapping spit with somebody else.

Yes. He admits. Despite the years that have passed by, like persistent dust that clings on the curtain, like an ice that won't melt despite the sweltering hot summer, like a lonesome tree that standstill on the mountain's peak, Tetsurou's feelings for Tsukishima remained.

He tried to forget. He desperately tried—and in his weak attempt to forget, he fucked other people. And those said people were in one way or another were similar to Tsukishima. From little habits, to the color of their hair, or the color of their eyes, maybe even the condescending way they smile.

Blond, pretty brown eyes, angel face and the distracting habit of twisting a strand of her hair on her fingers—Yachi Hitoka looked similar to Tsukishima and so Tetsurou took advantage of the fact that they were office mates, he tried her too. All the while they were together, all the times they were kissing, it was only Tsukishima whom he can taste. Strawberries and mint. Yachi wasn't enough to quench his thirst for the ocean. She looked so much like Tsukishima, he almost called his name when Yachi woke up by her side.

So, Tetsurou left her, but not before he breaking her heart. 

That's when Terushima came in. Another blonde, another pair of brown eyes, but none of them was as bright as Tsukishima's. Terushima was kind, carefree and warm... whereas Tsukishima is not. Tsukishima is cruel, calculative and ice cold—Tetsurou wanted that.

Tetsurou heard how Terushima's heart cracked into pieces when he ended things.

Oh, who would forget about Miya Atsumu who came the closest. He may look nothing like Tsukishima, because Atsumu's hair was dyed fake blonde, and his glittering hazel eyes, but he was feisty—he had a little fight in him, a surly mouth that spouts insults, tough fingers with sharp nail that had the color of the midnight sky, the harsh way he would scratch Tetsurou's scalp whenever they do something mundane. 

It wasn't enough. 

He had tasted the best one, Tetsurou wouldn't settle for the second best.

Yet again another heart was shattered.

For four years—as if Tetsurou was under a spell of some kind, he can't bring himself to forget—the pain in his chest never ceased, the aching of it never got better—he only got used to it. 

With the quirk of an eyebrow, Tetsurou dismissed the bartender that offered him another shot. He chugged the last of bourbon that stayed in his glass, he felt the burning sensation caused by the liquid down his throat.

Sliding a few dollars on the counter, he puts his glass down with a loud clink.

Tetsurou left.

He left the bar with his bloodied hand.

He left because that's what he's good at.

~*~

Foolish, is the word Tetsurou would use to describe himself, because even now he would stare at his phone for hours, waiting for a call from someone who does not think of him. This morning was not so different.

He woke up feeling a groggy, his head was throbbing and his eyes were so sensitive to light he had to close the blinds of his windows until his sight adjusted. 

The scene from last night was still vivid in his mind. It replay—oh, fuck, the scene repeats on his mind like a catchy song lyrics. Tetsurou muttered thousand profanities to distract himself from recollecting how Tsukishima's cherry lips latched onto Kageyama's.

Helpless, is what Kenma would say to him if the latter were to see him like this. Drowning himself in toxic liquor, watching TV shows and eating smelly chips of Doritos to pass his time instead of going to work.

Tetsurou called his supervisor earlier for a time out. Even if he did went to work today, he doesn't know if he could have done anything other than mope around and stare at the monitor of his computer without accomplishing anything other than straining his eyes.

Atleast here in his own house, even if he does not take a bath or refuses to brush his teeth, and not wash his orange tinted fingers that smells like cheese, no one would know.

Pathetic, is what Tsukishima would call him if he knew that Tetsurou pinned—and is still pinning for him. Because like everyone else, Tsukishima have moved on, and left Tetsurou behind, reading their last chapter repeatedly.

Pathetic, huh?

That went on for a day—or at least until Tetsurou had ran out of snacks to feed on and liquor to slurp on. 

And in desperate need to get his sobriety to come back, takes a shower to cool himself down, and he wore a comfortable black sweater and a pair of branded jogging pants. 

Tetsurou went out for a walk, leaving his car behind, he walked pointlessly until he miraculously found a convenient store. Of course, he rushed inside feeling all giddy to get a new brand of liquor and a pack of nicotine filled sticks—cigarettes—Tetsurou reminds himself.

And his eyes caught the strawberry flavored pocky, it was the only one left in the shelf, it looked lonely as if it was begging Tetsurou to take it, his first instinct was to grab the snack but another pair of hands were faster than his, thus Tetsurou's right hand was left hanging in the air.

"It's mine."the owner of the quick pair of hands declares.

Hearing that distinct voice, Tetsurou whipped around, his naturally narrowed eyes caught the blond's brown—almost amber colored ones. Still under the influence of alcohol, Tetsurou was not sure if what was in front of him was a figment of his imagination. So, he stared. 

He studied the mischievous smirk on Tsukishima's angel face.

"Kei."Tetsurou manages."What are you doing here?"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes,"Don't ask dumb questions, Tetsurou-san."he chuckles,"Of course, I'm here to buy snacks."

"And that snack being my pocky?"Tetsurou tries his very best to remain nonchalant.

Tsukishima's grin grew wider,"I told you not to ask dumb questions. And it's not your pocky. I saw it first, I touched it first, see?"the blond shakes the pink box in front of Tetsurou's face."It's mine now."

Tetsurou clenched his teeth. Normally, he wouldn’t mind trading snarky words with Tsukishima, but he still holds grudge on what happened the night before. How Tsukishima lent Tetsurou’s old t-shirt to Kageyama—goodness, it’s a worn out grey t-shirt, it’s not even Gucci but somehow it ticks Tetsurou off that Tsukishima let someone else wear that.

“You can have your pocky.”Tetsurou says simply,”I’m going.”

Tsukishima’s expression turned serious, his grip on the pink box of pocky tightened.

“You’re leaving?”Tsukishima sounded cold—and so Tetsurou regarded him coldly too.”I followed you here to talk to you, then you say you’re leaving.”

Tetsurou blinks, his mouth hanged open.”You followed me here? Why?”

“I saw you walking down the street, you looked like you weren’t in the right state of mind, so I followed you here to ask if you’re okay.”

Maybe this is wishful thinking, but did Tsukishima actually implied that he was worried.

“You know I can handle myself, Kei. You didn’t have to do that.”I don’t even know why you’re here in Tokyo, Tetsurou wanted to say but held himself back.”I’m fine.”

The corner of Tsukishima’s lips tugged again, and in a split second he leaned closer,”Oh, I know you can handle yourself, Tetsurou-san.”his fingers ran playfully on Tetsurou’s bare fore arm, making the latter shiver.”You’re a very strong man after all, I had the pleasure of knowing that first hand.”he whispers, he was close enough that Tetsurou could feel Tsukishima’s breath brushing against his cheek.

Tetsurou scrunched his nose. What Tsukishima said is right. Tetsurou is a strong man—a strong responsible man, yet he grows weak whenever Tsukishima is around.

He held Tsukishima’s shoulder, he pushed the man lightly and slowly backed away. This is dangerous. A cruel territory. The glint of Tsukishima’s glasses reminds him that.

“You’re with Kageyama, aren’t you?” Tetsurou says with a terrified look.

“Pay for my pocky, take me home, and I’ll tell you.”

~*~

That’s how they ended up in Tetsurou’s apartment, the moment they entered the glass door, like a mother, Tsukishima nags about how messy Tetsurou’s apartment looks like. He regrets playing into Tsukishima hand, he always ends up doing what the other wants.

“Wow,”Tsukishima says, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he kneels down to pick the empty bags of chips that layer on the floor.”Your trash can is so big, it’s literally the whole living room. Should I be impressed or what?”

“Kei.”

“What?”Kei craned his neck to look at Tetsurou.

Tetsurou inhaled sharply.”It’s filthy here. Let’s go upstairs.”

“Oh, that’s quicker than I thought. I thought we have to talk about Kageyama.”

Patience... Tetsurou breathes. Patience is needed when dealing with Tsukishima Kei.

“We will talk. But I can’t talk to you right here when all you do is clean my living room.”

“Duh. It’s filthy.”

“That is why I asked you to come with me upstairs.”

Tsukishima snorts, he stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.”You’re just gonna leave it like this?”

“You. Are. Insufferable.”Tetsurou rolled his eyes, he marched towards the stairs and he actually felt relieved when he heard Tsukishima’s footsteps behind him.

“What’s with the rush?”

Tetsurou had been waiting four years for this talk to happen, Tsukishima can’t fault him for rushing. He doesn’t have the right to.

They reached Tetsurou’s room, at least if it would be compared to the living room, Tetsurou would say that his bed room is pretty neat. He rarely sleeps, that’s why. Lost in his thoughts, Tetsurou didn’t even heard the sound of the lock clinking shut.

And when he finally spun around to talk, Tsukishima was suddenly so close to him, a little taller in height but a thinner built. He also had his specs removed, tucked on the pockets of his pants.

“Kei.”Tetsurou calls again, like a man who only knows one word and in his case it’s ‘kei, kei, kei.’

Tsukishima suddenly looked so innocent, his cherry lips slightly pouting, he shakes his head lightly.”Shh.”he place his fore finger on top of Tetsurou’s lip, he puts an arm on the latter’s neck, pulling him as close as possible. Tsukishima smells like strawberries, a hint of cigarette and a touch of burnt petals.”I missed you.”

The fool, the weak man, Tetsurou gave in, he rests his forehead on Tsukishima’s, they feel each other’s warmth and quick breathing, his lips parted, awfully close to Tsukishima’s but never touching.

“You’re using me.”

There was an accusation in his tone that Tsukishima did not fail to miss.

“I want you.”Tsukishima says breathily. A bold statement, desperate even.”I want you.”he repeats, his eyes trailing on Tetsurou’s lips. The desire in his words was evident.

Tetsurou knew. When he saw Tsukishima in the convenient store, approaching him with that sultry gaze and surly smile, Tetsurou knew what Tsukishima was up to. Even when Tsukishima demanded Tetsurou to pay for his snack and take him home for the price of knowing what his relationship with Kageyama was, Tetsurou knew what was going to happen but he played right into Tsukishima’s hand.

A fool. A man weak to temptation.

“You don’t know what you want.”Tetsurou backs down.

This can’t happen. Tsukishima is in relationship with Kageyama. Tetsurou won’t be a mistake. Tetsurou would not—consequences be damned, Kageyama be damned, Tsukishima is here in front of him, begging to be kissed, and Tetsurou is a selfish man, he shouldn’t care who he hurts in the process to take what he wants.

“I know you.”

“Tsukki...”

“Kiss me.”

Tsukishima didn’t need to ask twice, one second and Tetsurou was nibbling at his lower lip as if it was the sweetest candy he had the pleasure of tasting. It’s been so long since they’ve been this intimate. His taste testing turned into devouring almost too quickly. Tsukishima’s lips was burning against his—he cannot tell if it was because it was too hot or it was too cold—that didn’t matter, the only thing that did was the way their hand were roaming around each other’s body.

He pushed the blond on the his sky blue mattress. Tsukishima’s face was flushed red, his lips debauched from their short make out session.

”Fuck...”Tsukishima whined from the sudden lost of warmth.

Tetsurou gave Tsukishima one last heated look before taking his sweater off and following the blond to bed.

Things escalated quickly. 

Tetsurou barely remembers any of it.

But then again, the late dawn came, he opened his eyes and saw Tsukishima Kei beside him, the blonde bathing in the morning light, with eyes still closed, wearing Tetsurou’s old volleyball jersey, only the t-shirt, his long legs was in the show for Tetsurou to gawk at. His shoulder exposed, revealing the red marks that suspiciously fits Tetsurou’s teeth, his lower lips still swollen from being sucked continuously.

Tetsurou’s scalps stung, he guesses that Tsukishima had pulled them too roughly last night.

It was enough to cause a small appreciative smile on Tetsurou’s lips.

~*~

“Do you want me to drive you home later?”Tetsurou slides the sugar diluted cup of coffee on the island counter, the blond barely catches it.

Tsukishima shakes his head,”Kageyama is going to pick me up.”he says,”That reminds me, we never got to talk about Kageyama last night.”

“What about him?”

“I—“Tsukishima looks away, he scratches his left cheek, a mannerism he got from Yamaguchi, his best friend.”I—I only liked him because he reminded me of you. I even asked him to wear your shirt at a party last tuesday and when I saw him, I—“

So, even Tsukishima felt that way, too, huh?

“Are you going to end things with him?”

“What am I going to say to him?”

And because Tetsurou is just as cruel as Tsukishima—perhaps even more dangerous. He rests his hands on the counter, with a wide smirks he says:

“Tell him that—-“

~*~

Kageyama stared at Kei with wide eyes, seemingly had lost his comprehension.

“What did you say, Tsukishima?”

Kei turns, his amber eyes were ruthless and cold.

“I said, I don’t need you anymore.”


End file.
